Una noche, tú y yo
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: ¿Que pasa si ponemos a Kenshin y a Kaoru solos en el dojo? ¿Y que pasa si se toman unas cosas raras que les hacen tener sensaciones extrañas? ¿Que podría pasar? Descúbranlo... Oneshoot Kenshin y Kaoru... LEMON


_**UNA NOCHE, TÚ Y YO**_

**Aclaración:**** esta idea se me ocurrió de una manera tan… tan impensable… que aún no sé ni como se me pudo ocurrir… ya veréis abajo… donde lo explico todo…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se presentaba una noche tranquila en el dojo Kamiya, después de mucho, mucho tiempo… Hoy los únicos habitantes serían cierto famoso samurai de rojo cabello y una bella kendoka de larga melena azabache… Pero… ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? El dojo está desierto…

Todo a oscuras… ningún ruido… nada… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

De pronto se escucha un ruido… la puerta principal de madera de la casa se abre, dejando entrar al interior del patio, a una mujer vestida con un uniforme de kendo y transportando un boken y una bolsa con ella.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo ella

Pero al no recibir respuesta, se extrañó bastante, pues ya era muy tarde. Se adentró en la casa y la encontró vacía, cosa aún más extraña para ella… pues ni siquiera estaba Kenshin preparando la cena…

- ¿Yahiko? ¿Kenshin? ¿Sanosuke?- nada, todo en silencio- que raro… ni siquiera está Kenshin…- soltó sus cosas en la entrada- en fin… me daré un buen baño mientras llegan, estoy molida…

Y dicho esto, recorrió el pasillo para ir a prepararse un relajante baño, el cual se merecía después de tan cansada tarde de entrenamientos en otros dojos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad… un hombre pelirrojo, vestido con un gi azul y una hakama blanca, caminaba distraídamente por la calle, rumbo a su hogar, mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

"_Se me hizo tarde… Seguro que Kaoru-dono habrá llegado ya… Espero que no se enfade conmigo, pero es que muy tarde me di cuenta de que no había arroz para hoy… Aunque, ahora que recuerdo… Sanosuke no vendrá hoy a cenar, suerte para mí… no habrá pelea, y creo recordar que Yahiko se quedaría hoy con Tae en el Akabeko para ayudarle en el turno de noche… Eso significa… que hoy Kaoru-dono y yo estaremos solos…"_

Paró repentinamente, pues aparte de que ya había llegado hasta la entrada del dojo, su recién hallada revelación, lo había dejado algo tras puesto…

"_¡Kaoru-dono y yo estaremos solos! Kami-sama… hoy si que tendré que tener cuidado para no revelar mis sentimientos hacia ella… Ya me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlos ocultos aún estando con todos… si estamos solos… ¡Seré muy vulnerable! Aunque… si yo la amo, y ella a mí… ¿Qué habría de malo en que se lo confesase? ¡¡No!! Kenshin no baka… no puedes hacerle eso a Kaoru-dono… ella no merece mancharse con tu pasado… Así que no pienses en tonterías, y entra ya en casa a intentar pasar como sea la noches de hoy…"_

Decidiendo esto último, abrió la puerta de madera de roble y entró a su casa… el dojo Kamiya…

No oyendo ningún alboroto o indicio que demostrase que allí hubiese alguien, se dirigió directamente a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra en su tarea… preparar la cena de hoy para Kaoru y para él.

Pero allí en la cocina, encontró algo que él no recordaba, estuviese ahí cuando se marchó… Dejó las compras y se acercó a la encimera, en la cual había una pequeña bandeja con una especie de frutos secos dentro.

Extrañado, cogió uno y lo examinó minuciosamente.

"_Que fruto más extraño… ¿Qué será? No lo había visto nunca… Seguro que lo habrá traído Sanosuke de alguno de los bares extraños a los que suele frecuentar… ¿Estará bueno?"_

Se comió uno, y viendo que estaba bueno, cogió otro y también lo ingirió… pero no contó con que fueran tan salados, y una tremenda sed lo atacó de pronto…

"_¡Kami-sama! ¡Que cosa más salada! Es la última vez que pruebo algo sin saber previamente lo que es… Mejor será que me sirva un vaso de agua…"_

Se sirvió el agua y de un trago se bebió el contenido del vaso, pero aunque calmó su sed… de repente un intenso calor subió por su cuerpo… mareándolo y aturdiéndolo…

"_Que… ¿que me pasa? De repente me siento mareado… y tengo mi cuerpo caliente… ¡Argh! Creo… creo que me sentaré un poco en el porche para que me de el aire…"_

Y tambaleándose por el pasillo de la casa, consiguió llegar costosamente hasta el porche de tablado de madera y se sentó allí, para que la brisa que corría se bajara la temperatura que había adquirido de repente su cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven Kamiya salió de un relajante y delicioso baño, cubierta solo por un yukata, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues era muy fino y de color azul pálido, y con una toalla cubriendo su húmedo cabello azabache.

Al ver que todavía no había llegado nadie, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para calmar un poco su sed.

Pero allí se percató de que las compras estaban apartadas en un rincón de la cocina, así que dedujo que Kenshin ya había vuelto. Feliz, se iba a poner a buscarlo por la casa, cuando un objeto llamó su atención. En la encimera de la cocina, había una bandeja que contenía unos pequeños frutos extraños. Se acercó curiosa a ellos y cogió uno.

"_¿Qué fruto más extraño? ¿Lo habrá traído Kenshin? No… seguro que él no fue… Habrá sido Sanosuke… Parece un fruto seco… ¿Tendrá buen sabor?"_

Se lo llevó a la boca, pero estaba demasiado salado para ella y a horcajadas se lo tragó. Se apresuró a servirse un vaso de agua fresca, y lo ingirió rápidamente, consiguiendo calmar su sed.

"_¡Kami-sama! ¡Que cosa más salada! No volveré a hacer de catadora nunca más…"_

Pero de repente una sensación de embriaguez la embargó. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el ambiente de la habitación empezaba a caldearse.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación? Ah… la cabeza me da vueltas… ¿Qué sería eso que me tomé? Lo mejor será que me de un poco el aire… no quisiera que Kenshin me viera así y se preocupase… Aunque cuando se preocupa es cuando me demuestra sus sentimientos… Oh Kenshin… ¿por que no te darás cuenta de que yo te amo?"_

Pero cuando llegó al umbral del shoji abierto que comunicaba con el porche, se quedó parada allí, estática… Allí había alguien… alguien que ella conocía muy bien… y ese alguien era… su amado samurai…

El hombre de cabellos de fuego levantó su cabeza, y su mirada violácea chocó con la azulada de la joven, quedando ambos hipnotizados al instante, perdidos en los ojos del otro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos estaban perdidos surcando por ese inmenso mar azul zafiro que formaban los ojos de la joven a la que amaba… Extasiado, hipnotizado y cegado por la belleza de la joven con esa única prenda… cualquier palabra que quisiese decir, murió en su boca…

Kaoru, también metida en el trance, dejó caer la mano que sujetaba la toalla que envolvía su cabello, y como consecuencia, haciendo que la tela bajara con la mano y cayera al suelo. Su largo cabello cayó por su espalda cual cascada con el color de la noche, y con la tenue luz de la luna, que le sacaba pequeños reflejos… hacían de ella una hermosa escena digna de retratar… Afirmación con la que Kenshin estaría de acuerdo en todos los sentidos…

El ambiente caldeado entre ellos seguía presente, pero aún estaba algo tenso… Pero eso se acabó en cuanto que la joven movió suavemente sus labios, pronunciando una simple palabra con dulzura…

- Ken… shin…

El tono, la suavidad, el cariño y la dulzura con la que ella pronunció su nombre así… con sorpresa… con felicidad… con, se atrevería a decir, sensualidad… hicieron estremecer a todo su cuerpo, y le sacaron una dulce sonrisa, solo para ella…

Se levantó y con pasos lentos y suaves se acercó a Kaoru, permitiéndose en el corto trayecto, examinarla por completo… Su azabache cabello suelto, como a él tanto le gustaba… ese cuerpo ya de mujer, y no de aquella adolescente que se enfrentó a él sin saber que él era el temible Hitokiri Battousai… sus curvas bien delineadas… su blanquecina piel… el principio de sus senos que esa yukata celeste dejaba ver… y que no pasó desapercibido para él… sus preciosos ojos azules cuales zafiros brillantes… ese océano inmenso por el que solo él parecía tener derecho a navegar… y por último se detuvo en sus labios… rosados… carnosos… jugosos… apetecibles… esbozando ese bello gesto llamado sonreir… con su única y hermosa sonrisa…

Estaba ya parado frente a ella… sin apartar, en ningún momento, sus ojos de los de ella… elevó su mano, hasta ahora inmóvil, y la llevó hasta la suave mejilla de la joven, que adquirieron una tonalidad más carmesí de la que ya tenían, cosa que encantó al samurai.

Kaoru no sabía lo que sentía… su cuerpo tenía una calidez jamás experimentada… y estaba tan sumergida en los ojos de su amado Kenshin, que no opuso resistencia alguna, cuando este atrajo su rostro hasta él, y poseyó sus labios de manera dulce y pasional al mismo tiempo… Al principio se quedó un poco sorprendida ante esa repentina muestra de amor hacia ella, no siendo propia de él, pero rápidamente movió sus labios con los de él, correspondiéndole el beso, y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar más de él…

Nada más que Kenshin saboreó el dulce sabor de sus labios, lo poco que tenía de consciencia en esos momentos, si es que todavía tenía alguna, pues sin saber como se había atrevido a besarla… se evaporó al instante, dejándolo solo a él con sus sentimientos de amor hacia ella. Cerró sus ojos también e introdujo su lengua en los labios entreabiertos de la joven, haciendo danzar a sus lenguas juntas por primera vez… y probando la dulce esencia que formaban juntos, hasta que el aire se acabó…

Y mientras Kaoru se separaba lentamente de Kenshin y abría sus ojos, temerosa de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, escuchó aquellas tres palabras que por tanto tiempo había anhelado…

- Te amo Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se arrepentía… no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir… al contrario, estaba aliviado… y de alguna manera… estaba excitado por la situación…

Se encontraban solos en el dojo… se habían besado de una manera casi salvaje y pasional… Kaoru no ayudaba mucho con las ropas que llevaba… y para colmo, él tenía sensaciones raras en su cuerpo… tanto calor de pronto… más calor aún cuando vio a Kaoru… una sensación como de embriaguez por el sake, y sin embargo era tan diferente a la vez… Pero sin duda lo que lo hizo enloquecer ya definitivamente, fueron unas simples palabras dichas por su amada…

- Yo también Kenshin… te amo…

Kaoru no supo como se sintió… la embargaron tantas emociones… felicidad, alegría, deseo, pasión… todo tipo de emociones… Pero entre lo extraña que se sentía, el calor que la embargaba y esas palabras dichas en ese momento, no sabía que decir… se había quedado sin habla… pero sus labios se movieron por ella, y respondieron aquello que ella hubiera dicho… Aunque lo que no se hubiese esperado nunca, era que Kenshin le sonriera de una forma tan seductora, y se le tirara encima besándola salvajemente y acabaran los dos en el suelo besándose, como si el mañana nunca existiera…

- Te amo Kaoru… te amo y te deseo tanto… no sabes desde hace cuanto…

- Ken… shin…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si nuestro samurai hubiese estado en sus cabales, jamás hubiera hecho eso… pero en estos momentos, los que mandaban en él eran sus sentimientos… y también su deseo por ella… y parece que la embriaguez que sentía también tenía algo que ver… pero que más daba eso… cuando estaba con la mujer que amaba…

Bajó hasta su cuello, y le regaló pequeños besos en él, mientras que sus manos las mantenía ocupadas abriendo su fina yukata y acariciando su tibia y suave piel…

Kaoru gemía levemente sin poder remediarlo. Las manos de Kenshin quemaban su piel, y le hacían sentir tanto placer… A lo único que pudo atinar, fue a abrir el gi azul de él y sacárselo, para poder contemplar su torso desnudo y moldeado por el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu. Se aventuró a recorrer el pecho del pelirrojo, sacándole un ronco gemido con su nombre…

- Kao… Kaoru…

Encantada con la pronunciación de su nombre, siguió con su tarea, hasta que las bajó al cinturón de su hakama, y se lo desanudó sin esfuerzo alguno, deslizándolo por las piernas de él, y sacándolo para quedar olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación, junto con las otras prendas…

Kenshin, libre de ropas ahora, igual que Kaoru, se permitió parar un momento para contemplar el bello cuerpo que tenía debajo…

"_Kaoru… eres hermosa… cielos, ¡¿pero hasta donde he llegado?! Y que más da eso ahora… le confesé lo que sentía… y me siento libre… Pero aún así siento que hay algo más que quiero hacer… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Oh Kaoru… ¿Qué será lo que me has hecho?"_

El calor latente en el cuerpo de ambos, se avivó aún más de repente, y Kenshin se lanzó sobre ella besándola salvajemente y acarició con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y con la otra sus piernas, hasta llegar a su zona de placer… aquella que no había sido tocada jamás por un hombre…

- Ken… Kenshin… ¡¡Kenshin!!

No pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir ambas manos en ambos sitios tan placenteros, pero gritó aún más cuando al acabar el beso, los labios de Kenshin fueron hacia su seno, ya duro y erecto, y lo succionaban dulcemente, a la vez que la mano que se encontraba en su zona íntima, la acariciaba excitándola aún más…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin continuó con su juego, y le prestó la misma atención a uno de los perfectos pechos de Kaoru, como al otro… Estaba ya demasiado excitado… y ya llegaba hasta tal extremo, que no podía contenerse…

Sintiendo ya el momento… y viendo lo húmeda que estaba ya Kaoru y lo excitado que lo había puesto a él… cesó su juego y se posicionó sobre ella… mirándola intensamente a los ojos… viendo el tono escarlata tan seductor de sus mejillas…

- Kaoru…- le suplicó su permiso, aunque no sabía si recibiendo un "no" por respuesta, podría contenerse.

- Kenshin… hazlo… quiero ser tuya…

¿Díganme ustedes? ¿Les quedaría ya algo de cordura en este punto del acto? Simple respuesta que Kenshin sabía muy bien… NO…

Y aferrando sus manos a su fina cintura, se adentró en ella cuidadosa pero limpiamente, arrebatándole su virginidad en el camino y haciendo salir de la boca de la joven de ojos azules, un grito de dolor, que fue acallado por los labios de él rápidamente.

Concentrada en el beso de su amante, Kaoru notaba como el dolor de la intromisión pasaba lentamente, así que se atrevió a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las de Kenshin, cuando éste comenzó a hacerlo.

Sus movimientos eran perfectamente sincronizados, parecía que sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro… y entre tanta excitación… en aquella habitación solo se podían escuchar suspiros y gemidos con dos nombres…

- Ah… Ken… Kenshin…

- Kao… Kaoru… ¡Kaoru!

Si, solo se escuchaban los nombres de los amates… Kenshin y Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo gemía el nombre de la kendoka mientras aceleraba sus embestidas y provocaba que la joven hiciera lo mismo con su nombre en ese acto de amor que estaban compartiendo y que estaba llegando a su fin…

Y así fue… con un grito desgarrador por parte de los dos al mismo tiempo y con el nombre de la persona amada en sus bocas… el clímax se hizo presente, y Kenshin derramó su esencia en ella, y quizás… y solo quizás… después de eso… recibiría la dicha más grande que hay en este mundo… ser padre…

Los cuerpos de los jóvenes se relajaban, Kenshin echándose a un lado de Kaoru para no aplastarla con su pecho, y ella se acomodó en su pecho, manteniendo aún su unión.

El samurai de rojizos cabellos acarició el negro y suave cabello de su amada Kaoru, aún húmedo del baño tomado antes, y le regaló tiernos besos sobre él, aspirando su esencia de jazmines, aquella que tanto adoraba…

- Kenshin…- susurró ella mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del que alguna vez fue el asesino más sanguinario de todo Japón, y cogiendo su gi, el cual estaba a un lado, lo uso como manta improvisada para ellos.

- Que tengas dulces sueños… mi amada Kaoru… la dueña de mi corazón…

Y afianzando más el abrazo en el que sostenía el cuerpo de su, ahora, mujer, se dejó vencer también por el cansancio de haberse entregado por fin a sus sentimientos y haber recibido lo que nunca creyó poder tener… AMOR…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte…

El cajón de una mesa de escritorio gris se abre y deja salir a un niño de corto pelo negro, gafas cubriendo sus ojos negros también, camiseta amarilla, pantalones azules y expresión atolondrada y a una especie de gato gordo de color azul celeste.

- Bueno, ese viajecito a la era Meiji me ha servido de mucho para mis deberes… muchas gracias Doraemon…- dice el niño

- No ha sido nada Novita… para una vez que quieres hacer los deberes…- le contesta el gato.

Y cuando el niño de nombre Novita se había puesto manos a la obra con sus deberes, el gato descubre que tiene un agujero en esa especie de bolsa que lleva en el estómago.

- ¡¡¡OH NO!!!- grita

- ¡¡¿¿Qué pasa Doraemon??!!- se preocupa el niño pelinegro

- ¡¡¡EL BOLSILLO MÁGICO TENÍA UN AGUJERO!!!

- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!

Mete sus cortas manos en su bolsillo y lo revisa a fondo…

- Bueno… hemos tenido suerte…- dice aliviado después de haber revisado todo su arsenal de inventos

- ¿No se te ha perdido nada?

- Bueno si… pero era una cosa sin importancia…

- ¿El que era?- quiso saber el curioso de Novita

- "Los Aperitivos de Yoro Amorosos"

- ¿Los aperitivos de que?

- Son unos frutos secos muy parecidos a "los Aperitivos de Yoro", pero tienen otro efecto… Cuando alguien ingiere uno de ellos y luego bebe agua, su cuerpo empieza a experimentar extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo… Bien podrían confundirse con la ebriedad que causa el alcohol, pero en realidad estos aperitivos son para expresar tus deseos más profundos en el campo del amor… Si alguien toma uno solo, y luego ve a la persona que ama… automáticamente todas sus dudas, sus temores, su vergüenza y su timidez desaparecen… y pueden expresarse libremente…

- Es decir… que sirven para declararse, vamos…

- Por decirlo de algún modo sí… pero si comes más de uno… puede que tus deseos más ocultos en cuestiones… ya me entiendes… en "esas cuestiones" se manifiesten…

- ¡¡Doraemon!! ¡¡Que se supone que todavía soy un niño!!- se quejó Novita por lo que le había insinuado el gato cósmico

- Bueno, bueno… de todas formas… no importa donde hayan caído… seguro que servirán para una buena causa…

- Oye, oye… ¿y no tienes más?

- ¡¡¡NOVITA!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí les dejo una invención mía… algo des cabellada…

JAJAJAJAJA… cada vez que lo leo, me río más en el final…

¡¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante cosa?! Es que estuve viendo, bueno estuve… me obligaron a ver… ¬¬… un capítulo de Doraemon con mi prima, pues tenía que cuidarla yo durante el fin de semana, y en el capítulo salían unos frutos que al tomártelos con agua, hacían el mismo efecto que si estuvieras bebiendo cerveza o sake… así que a mi cabeza y a mi pequeña musa Aoi se le ocurrió esta idea…

¿Díganme? ¿Qué les parece esta alocada invención?

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
